TFW S01E04: The Long Road to Castle Rock
Episode 4: The Long Road to Castle Rock is the fourth episode of The Forgotten Worlds, an online written show by Haou1987. It began on April 7, 2014. It involves the journey over The King Road for Natalie to Castle Rock. In the mean time in Vessili, Natalie and Ashley are confronted by a known felon. New characters: 'Sullivan Ford, Master Foorda, Christopher, Sven '''Writing Time: '''October 15, 2014 Synopsis 'Vessili – Natalie and her sister were walking home from school, having decided it was way to warm to take the bus. Her sister asks Natalie how she thought her first week back was and Natalie says she had to get used to going to school every day. Her sister then asks what she did during the month she was away. Natalie says she did various things, sometimes it seemed time was moving much quicker then expected. Her sister says their mother and father were very frightened to what may have happened, Natalie says she feels sorry for them, for what kind of feelings they had to have. Her sister agrees and places her hand on Natalie’s shoulder. At that moment, three men arrive from around a corner, attempting to rob Natalie and her sister. Natalie recognizes one of the men as Sullivan Ford, a known felon in Dellaville. Sullivan welcomes Natalie back saying he wants her money. Natalie says that is not going to happen. The other two men step around them, threatening Natalie’s sister. Natalie tells them to leave them alone. Sullivan asks what else. The King’s Road – 'Eylas, Natalie and The Hatter arrive at the exit of the Crescent Forest. Eylas tells them Gro'vok will not bother them now, they are on the King’s Road. He tells them to move on through this road, they’ll arrive in Castle Rock, the Castle Town of the castle of the Five High Kings. The people on the road will be fine and safe to pass by, but do not divert from the road. Natalie and the Hatter move forward and Hatter tells Natalie to go on, he has to do some things, he’ll meet her in Castle Rock. Besides she’ll never be alone, showing how Beelee was sitting on her shoulder. Alone she moves on when she finds herself looking amazed by every turn she makes, meeting new people that welcome her, that hand her things, that give her food to eat. At one point, she comes past an archery range where villagers are practicising their archery skills for hunting. The archery master, Master Foorda, asks her if she wants a try and she says sure. After some instruction, she fires her first shot, missing the board by a few inches. Her second arrow flies directly into the bull’s eye. 'Vessili '– Natalie feels challenged by Sullivan Ford and she tells her sister to make a run for it. She knocks over one of the two men behind them and her sister makes a run for it. When her sister gets around the corner, Natalie turns around and catches a pipe thrown at her by Sullivan in mid air. Sullivan steps back as Natalie wields the pipe knocking down the other man and points it at Sullivan. Natalie says she is not the same one as she used to be. She gives Sullivan one chance to leave peacefully and Sullivan asks her what else. She knocks him from two sides down and then drops the pipe and kicks him on the ground. Natalie bends over him, whispering something in his ear and he freezes. She places her foot at his chest, saying this is the last time they’ll meet, next time it will be less fun for him. She goes around the corner, meeting with her sister who was waiting a little further up the road with a police car who had just arrived. When asked, Natalie tells the police men that Sullivan Ford was sighted but that he disappeared without doing anything real. 'The King’s Road – 'After having spent at least an hour shooting arrows at targets, she gets praised by Master Foorda, who tells her they haven’t seen such a natural talent for a long time, she would do great in the Guild of Spades. Backing down due to her previous encounters with the Guild of Spades, she is relieved when Master Foorda tells her by no means are they a practice range for the Guild of Spades, but still he is very impressed by her archery skills. She is given a wooden bow and a quiver of 13 arrows as a gift from the Master and she tells Master Foorda she really needs to continue her journey to Castle Rock, she is meeting a friend there. Master Foorda wishes her all the luck, after which she returns to the main road where she continues her journey. Master Foorda however sees the Crown Butteree sitting on her shoulder, saying the prophecy spoke of a stranger with a special connection to the Crown Butteree, could she be that person? 'Vessili – Natalie and her sister arrive at home being escorted by a police car. At home Daniel and their mother are waiting for them, the mother terrified after she heard what happened with her daughters. Daniel demands to know why Natalie had to stay around the felon, while he was a dangerous man, someone that could have seriously hurt both of them. Natalie tells him she is fine, they are fine, he will not come near them. The father agrees to that, saying that he will not come near them in any way and therefore to secure Natalie’s safety he has already called in favors to catch the man and get him off the streets. In addition he has hired personal security to secure both the place and them personally. Natalie asks him to lay it off, it happened, it is over, they are safe now. Her father tells him she shall accept his rules as long as she lives under his roof. Natalie shrugs it off and her father says he has no time for this. He has to go to the office. When he steps in the car, their mother tells her daughters that he is extra careful, just extra careful, they shouldn’t mind it. Natalie asks if they really need it, the extra security. The mother says they do and tells them to get ready for dinner. Castle Rock – 'A raven comes flying into the town. Castle Rock was very active, people were working their daily work, soldiers for the King’s Army were training, either practicing archery or swordsmanship. The raven flies up to one of the highest towers of the castle overlooking the town and lands on top of a staff. A man was standing in front of the window. The raven’s eyes glowed green and so did the man’s eyes. The man says he knew it, The Hatter couldn’t hide her forever. The door behind him is opened and one of the guards outside call him “All Seer”, telling him the Five High Kings want him to appear in the Throne Room, they want to discus the Floating Mountain conflict with him. The All Seer tells them he shall come when he sees fit, they won’t need him for now. The guards order him to come with them, the All Seer simply raises his hand, snapping their necks, killing them. He turns back to the raven, speaking out a spell, making the raven explode into two seeds. He drops both of them out of the window and they move into the ground in the town, burying itself. He says the Hatter’s play is over, he lost. 'The King’s Road – Natalie arrives at the front gate of Castle Rock after a day’s worth of traveling when she meets a sheep herder and his dog, having just put their herd away, by accidently stepping into him. They introduce each other and the sheep herder calls himself Christopher and introduces his dog Sven. Being a bit clumsy at first, Natalie and Christopher warm up to each other. Christopher offers her a drink in the local bar and Natalie accepts, joining him into the bar next to the gate leading up the hill to the castle. When they finally get a set of drinks, the door of the bar is knocked down by the Guild of Spades. The captain of the group of the Guild of Spades orders everybody out except for Natalie, she is wanted for questioning by the All Seer. Before Christopher can do anything, the captain hauls her out of the bar, forcing her into a wagon. Natalie tells Christopher to get a hold of The Hatter, but before Christopher can do anything, the captain reveals it was The Hatter who ordered her arrest. To be continued … Seasons 1 Episodes 1 - 2 - 3 - '4 - '5